Grand frère
by Nanarusasu
Summary: Sasuke est perdu dans ses sentiments. Son frère..? Naruto...? yaoi, lemon, viol, ..
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Série : Naruto

Couple : Itachi Sasuke et Sasuke Naruto

Genre : Lemon, Angst, ….

Disclamair : Les persos sont pas à moi, heureusement pour eux, en tout cas dans ce cas-ci..

Rating : viol, lemon

Note : pour les âmes sensibles, il vaut mieux passer son chemin, Sasuke souffre psychologiquement !! et pas que… ( enfin.. perso.. je trouve que j'ai été méchante un peu quand même… \/\/ )

pensées persos

( remarques auteur )

Grand frère

-J'y vais !!

-A ce soir !

Sasuke partit, laissant son frère seul dans leur maison. Leur parents n'étaient plus vivant depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Itachi les avait tué pour sauver son petit frère Sasuke.

Il ne voulait pas que sa famille les utilise, et trop puissant pour être contrôlé, leur clan avait décidé de les éliminer. Itachi avait donc décidé de les faire disparaître et de garder Sasuke précieusement ; sachant qu'il deviendrait encore plus fort que lui s'il le désirait.

Bien que Sasuke soit majeur depuis maintenant bientôt un an, Itachi se comportait toujours en grand frère protecteur avec lui ; ce qui ne semblait pas déranger Sasuke.

Ils étaient tous les deux très proches, parfois même leurs gestes prêtaient à confusion.

Sasuke sortit, il marchait à présent dans la rue, faisant voguer son regard dans les vitrines des magasins. Il cherchait quelqu'un des yeux.

-SASUKE !!

Le brun se retourna et vit un jeune homme courir vers lui. Un blond, de tout juste sa taille, musclé, bronzé, avec des yeux d'un bleu azuré dans lesquels on pouvait plonger durant des heures. Arrivé aux côtés de Sasuke, le blond se pencha en avant pour reprendre son souffle.

-Je l'ai trouvé !

-Respire Naruto..

-Oui.. C'est bon..

Naruto souriait, il se redressa et tendit quelque chose à Sasuke qui rougit, il pris rapidement le petit paquet.

-Montre pas ça comme ça en pleine rue !! Baka !! C'est pas une raison que le sac soit pas transparent !!

-Maieeeuuh !! Je me suis donné du mal et toi tu me gueules dessus..

Naruto se retourna et fit la moue, boudant ; ce qui provoqua chez Sasuke un soupir blasé. Il avança et se mit devant son ami, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Excuse moi… et merci.

Le blond le fixa puis lui sourit à son tour.

-C'est pour qui au fait ?

-Naruto… je t'ai demandé de ne pas poser de questions…

-Je sais mais

-Naruto… t'étais d'accord, non?

-Bah oui mais non..

Le regard implorant, Naruto cherchait à amadouer Sasuke mais ce dernier ne dit rien, aucune réponse ne viendrait. Naruto laissa de côté la chose, espérant le faire parler sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ils se mirent à marcher côte à côte. Depuis quelques années, les deux jeunes s'entendaient très bien, les choses s'étaient calmées entre Sasuke et Itachi et le jeune Uchiwa n'avait alors plus eut de raison de se faire manipuler pas Orochimaru qu'il avait fini par éliminer avec l'aide de Naruto. Ce combat les ayant encore plus rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient maintenant souvent à traîner ensemble ce qui ne leur déplaisait pas.

Ils ne se cachaient plus leur sentiments fort d'amitié, et le brun se sentait bien lorsqu'il était avec Naruto ; tout autant qu'avec son frère Itachi. Il lui arrivait de se poser des questions sur ces deux relations qu'il ne comprenait pas réellement.

Naruto était en train de parler, le regardant par moment, sûrement pour voir s'il n'avait pas déconnecté, mais non, Sasuke écoutait la voix clair de Naruto.

La matinée passa sans qu'il ne la voit défiler. Pour déjeuner, ils allèrent prendre des râmens au restaurant préféré de Naruto.

Ils y rencontrèrent Sakura et Ino ; cette dernière gagatisait devant la main de Sakura. Sasuke s'avança et les salua. ( il a pas peur !! )

-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

-Lee et Sakura se sont fiancés !!!!

Arrêt sur image

Sasuke a le souffle coupé et un visage d'ahuri ( pour une fois que c'est pas Naruto.. ) , Ino lui montre le doigt bagué de Sakura qui rougit, quelque peu gênée mais toute heureuse. Naruto qui s'asseyait est en train de tomber de son tabouret et essaie de se rattraper au comptoir.

Reprise

BAM !! Naruto vient de s'effondrer par terre et se relève. Sasuke ne bouge plus, Ino hurle à qui veut l'entendre que sa meilleure amie s'est fiancée.

Le brun finit pas s'asseoir et Naruto en fait de même. Ino s'était arrêtée de brailler, elle est retournée à l'admiration de la bague de Sakura. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses (Sakura ) se tourne vers les deux jeunes hommes.

-Et vous ?

-Quoi nous ?

-Ben vous avez des petites amies ?

On aurait pu croire que les râmens étaient épicés mais non, les deux garçons rougissaient bel et bien. Naruto posa ses baguettes et toussota.

Sasuke le regarda et refit face à Sakura.

-Rien à l'horizon, le calme plat.. !

-Et toi Naruto ?

Sasuke fixa Naruto, il se demandait, curieux de sa réponse et sans s'en rendre compte, il ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'était un peu avancé vers lui. Naruto le voyant s'appuyer sur le comptoir et se rapprocher tout en restant assis se sentit rougir.

-Je.. n'est personne…

Sasuke recula et sourit. Il se rassit correctement. Sakura l'avait bien vu et sourit à Naruto qui semblait faire de même à cause de la réaction du brun.

Le blond se leva et se dirigea vers Sakura, passant derrière Sasuke, lui caressant le dos de sa main sans réaliser son geste.

-Montre ta bague !

-Regarde.

Sakura tendit la main. Naruto, les yeux ronds, admirait la pierre.

-Il s'est pas foutu de toi !!

-Heureusement.

Sasuke s'était lui aussi levé et regardait de plus près la bague de Sakura. Il s'appuyait contre Naruto et avait passé le bras sur son épaule. Ce dernier tourna alors son regard vers Sasuke qui admirait l'anneau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura et Ino partirent faire des emplettes, laissant les deux jeunes ensembles.

-Pourquoi t'as menti ?

-… nh ?

-Sasuke.. t'as dit que c'était le calme plat.. mais..

-Naruto.. j'ai dit ça parce que j'ai rien de concret à dire..

-Mais tu dois avoir quelqu'un en vue non ?

-..Naruto..

-QUOI ? Je te signale que j'ai vu ce qui était dans le paquet, c'est moi qui te l'ai trouvé !

-…

Sasuke ne disait rien, Il ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à ça.

-J'aime pas parler de ça..

-…

Maintenant c'était au tour de Naruto de ne rien dire. Visiblement déçu, il finit ses râmens dans un silence qui ne lui était pas particulièrement familier. Un silence qui se fit trop ressentir car Sasuke décida de lâcher quelques mots.

-De toute façon… c'est impossible.

Naruto mis du temps à comprendre de quoi parlait Sasuke.

-Comment ça ?

-Je… tu comprendras pas de toute façon, laisse tomber..

Sasuke se leva, ayant fini tous les deux, il voulait couper cour à la conversation et s'en aller, mais Naruto n'en avait pas fini. Lui ne pas comprendre ? Il ne voulait pas accepter cette excuse.

Il quitta le restaurant et rattrapa Sasuke, déjà en plein milieu de rue.

-Attends ! Comment ça pas possible ? Et pis pourquoi je pourrais pas comprendre ? Tu crois que t'es le seul à visé quelqu'un d'intouchable ?

Sasuke s'arrêta sur place.

-Naruto.. tu ?

Naruto se stoppa et se mis la main sur ses lèvres. Sasuke tout content d'avoir trouvé un point sur lequel le taquiner, continua sur le sujet.

-Menteur !! Toi aussi alors ?.. et tu me fais le reproche de ne rien dire !.

-Maieeuuuh ! C'est pas pareil.. moi je suis..

Naruto ne dis plus rien ; Sasuke pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il avait compris ou réalisé une chose.

-Tu es …?

-Hein ?.. Non rien..

-Mais si ! Continue !!

-NON ! C'EST BON !!

Sasuke sursauta, Naruto venait de lui crier dessus. Le blond le planta sur place, le laissant seul. Sasuke, désorienté par le fait de s'être fait ainsi crier dessus, fut blessé. De plus cela venait de Naruto. Il se sentit mal, il voulut rattraper le blond mais eut peur de se faire rejeter.

Ne se sentant pas très bien, il décida de rentrer chez lui. Arrivant à sa demeure, il entendit la radio allumé et surtout Itachi chantant faux par-dessus le groupe qu'il écoutait.

Sasuke entra et se déchaussa, puis il passa dans le couloir sans s'arrêter. Itachi le remarqua et alla à sa rencontre.

-Ca va pas ? Qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Rien.. Je vais dans ma chambre tu chantes faux.

Sasuke monta les escaliers sous le regard d'Itachi soucieux pour son petit frère. Il laissa la hi-fi allumer et grimpa à son tour les marches pour se rendre au premier où il entra dans la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Sasuke.

-Laisse moi… j'ai pas envie de parler..

-Sasuke, j'aime pas te voir comme ça, racontes..

Itachi s'assit sur le lit, il regardait Sasuke allongé de tout son long, les bras grands ouverts. Il lui pris la main, les doigts de son petit frère se resserrent sur les siens. Sasuke se tourna et mis sa deuxième main sur celle de son frère, tenue par la première.

Des mèches de cheveux lui couvraient le visage et il sentit Itachi les remettre derrière son oreille, en profitant pour lui caresser la joue. Il regardait son petit frère.

-Dis-moi Sasuke, qu'est ce qui va pas ?

Sasuke ne dit rien pendant quelques instants ; il se rallongea sur le dos, gardant dans sa main celle de son grand frère.

-C'est Naruto… mais c'est rien, ça sera oublié demain.

-Ce blondinet a le don de me porter sur les nerfs….

-Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça, il serait pas heureux..

-J'en ai rien à faire, toi tu n'es pas heureux là !! Par sa faute en plus..

-Non… C'est moi qui l'ai cherché.

Sasuke lâcha la main d'Itachi et se redressa, s'asseyant sur le lit et fixant son grand frère qui s'était tourné pour mieux le voir.

-T'inquiètes pas pour moi.

-Trop tard…

Itachi se pencha et posa son front sur l'épaule de son petit frère qui appuya sa tête sur la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps puis Itachi se redressa, restant tout de même à proximité de Sasuke.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et le regarda dans les yeux.

-C'est rien t'es sûr?

Sasuke émit un petit rire amusé. Son grand frère s'en faisait parfois vraiment beaucoup pour rien.

-Oui, je t'assure

Itachi lui rendit un sourire et se pencha soudain sur lui, déposant ses lèvres sur le front du jeune Uchiwa qui se sentit rougir à ce doux contact que son grand frère lui avait accordé. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il passa ses bras autour du cou d'Itachi et se redressa, assis sur ses genoux au bord du lit. Itachi était debout, il s'était relevé avant de lui parler. Il passa lui aussi ses bras autour du corps de son petit frère, le soulevant pour mieux l'avoir contre lui.

Sasuke engouffra son visage dans le creux du cou d'Itachi qui le tenait fermement.

-Pourquoi je suis comme ça..

-Sasuke… ?

Le jeune Uchiwa s'écarta de son grand frère et lui sourit, voulant montrer que tout allait pour le mieux mais son visage ne tint pas, une larme se montra au coin de l'un de ses yeux. Itachi la vit, il dirigea son index vers celle-ci, l'enleva et la présenta devant le visage de Sasuke ; ses yeux ne plaisantaient plus, ils se voulaient sombres mais semblaient inquiets plus qu'autre chose.

Sasuke fit passer son regard de celui de son grand frère à la goutte d'eau salée.

-…. poussière… ?

-Je ne crois pas…

Sasuke détourna son regard, il voulut en faire de même de sa tête mais Itachi le pris d'une main et l'obligea à le fixer.

-Lâche-moi…

-SASUKE !!

La voix d'Itachi devenue soudain très rauque et menaçante. Sasuke sut prendre le même ton que lui ; et tous les deux aussi têtue l'un que l'autre, Itachi repris un air doux. Sasuke s'écarta de son grand frère, gardant ses yeux rivés sur lui.

Itachi soupira et sortit de la chambre.

-Fais ce que tu veux…

Une fois son frère hors de vue, Sasuke s'effondra sur son lit. Il posa son bras en travers de son visage, cachant ses yeux clos. Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et l'essuya vivement avant d'engouffrer son visage dans son oreiller.

qu'est ce que j'ai à avoir envie de chialer tout le temps…

Une heure plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut, son frère le regardait dormir. Il s'était relevé en voyant Sasuke se redresser soudainement. Le jeune Uchiwa soupira, soulagé de reconnaître la personne qui le fixait durant son sommeil.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

-Je suis venu te voir mais tu dormais, j'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

-T'aurais put repartir.. t'as sûrement d'autre truc à faire..

-Tu m'as hypnotisé !!!

-N'importe quoi.. nii-san, tu fais vraiment peur parfois…

Sasuke se leva, il était un peu plus petit que son frère, mais malgré quelques traits androgynes, il lui ressemblait beaucoup, de longs cheveux noirs, un visage fin encadré de deux mèches, des yeux d'un noir abyssal et un nez droit formaient leur visage, ils étaient tous les deux les préférés de ses dames.

Sasuke était plus blanc de peau que son grand frère mais on le comprenait en voyant que contrairement à son petit frère, Itachi, depuis son retour, portait des vêtements sans manches, ce qui laissait encore plus le loisir à ses demoiselles d'admirer ses bras finement musclés ; tout comme ceux de Sasuke.

Dans la chambre, Itachi était face à Sasuke, il lui bloquait le passage. Trop fier pour faire le tour, Sasuke restait planté en vis à vis.

-Pousse toi nii-san ! Je peux pas passer si tu reste là !

-Fais le tour !!

-C'est ma chambre ! Si je sors, c'est que plus personne n'est dedans !

-…

-Donc, il faut que tu sortes, ..

-…

-Donc il faut que tu te retournes et que tu avances en direction de l'escalier !

-….

Sasuke faisait des gestes en accord avec ses paroles, son aîné ne disait rien et ne bougeait pas, il regardait seulement son petit frère, essayant de le faire bouger. Brusquement il prononça un mot, stoppant ainsi les paroles du plus jeune.

-Sasuke…

-.. ?

Sasuke vit qu'une étrange lueur brillait dans les yeux de son grand frère. Itachi mis délicatement son index sous le menton de son petit frère, il leva son visage en se penchant doucement sur celui-ci.

Il s'arrêta au bord de ses lèvres et regarda Sasuke qui avait fermé les yeux, attendant. Son souffle se mélangeait au sien, il se pencha un peu plus et l'embrassa, posant ses lèvres sur celles de son petit frère.

Baiser interdit par la morale et l'éthique, les deux frères n'en avaient que faire. Sasuke hésitait et se sentait mal à l'aise car éprouvait du plaisir à embrasser un homme qui de plus était son parent le plus proche.

Itachi se recula, puis réitéra son baiser ; passant cette fois sa langue sur les lèvres de Sasuke pour demander passage.

Le jeune Uchiwa, d'abord incertain, passa ses bras par-dessus les épaules d'Itachi et répondit à sa demande, s'offrant à lui. Leur langue s'entremêlèrent sensuellement, doucement, ralentissant presque comme pour faire durer ce premier véritable baiser. Leur bouche s'écartaient l'une de l'autre pour mieux revenir se rencontrer.

Sasuke se sentait bien, apaisé dans les bras de son grand frère, les attentions de son aîné le soulageaient. Il sentit alors sa main froide passer sous son T-shirt et il se raidit soudainement, le visage de Naruto lui apparut devant les yeux un bref instant.

Bref, mais assez long pour qu'il se recule vivement, laissant son frère dans l'incompréhension totale. Gêné, le jeune Uchiwa se pris le bras droit d'une main et baissa les yeux sur le côté. Itachi se retourna et repartit en s'excusant pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

Tout seul dans la pièce, Sasuke soupira.

-C'est pas ta faute nii-san…

c'est moi qui suis détraqué..

Sasuke s'adossa au mur et se passa une main sur son visage, cherchant à se mettre les idées au clair. Une boule lui nouait l'estomac sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Il voulut aller prendre une douche mais l'idée de la possibilité de voir son frère en se rendant dans la salle de bains le bloqua.

putain.. qu'est ce que je fou dans ce merdier…

Il décida alors de sortir, partant par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

L'air dehors était frais et lui fit du bien malgré ce nœud qui persistait dans son ventre. Il entrait dans les magasins au hasard et se perdait dans les rues de Konoha, marchant au gré de ses envies, allant venant, ne sachant pas où aller précisément. Juste marcher.

Marcher. C'était la seul chose qu'il savait faire correctement pensa t'il. La seule chose qu'il savait faire sans blessé ni lui ni personne d'autre.

Puis une voix derrière lui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Naruto l'appelait, n'ayant aucune envie de lui parler en ce moment, Sasuke accéléra son pas, imité par le blond qui l'appelait toujours et haussant même la voix.

Sasuke se mit à courir, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il courait, il tourna au coin d'une rue et se heurta à quelqu'un, tombant en arrière par la même occasion. En se relevant, il s'excusa et se rendit compte que la personne qu'il venait de heurter n'était autre que Naruto. Il se retourna pour voir celui qui était derrière lui et vit un nuage de fumée.

un clone..

-Dis donc, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fuis ?!

-Je te fuis pas Naruto.

-Ah bon ! Parce que t'appelles ça comment toi, quand quelqu'un est appelé par une personne et que ce quelqu'un en question détale comme un lapin ?

Contre toute attente, Sasuke éclata de rire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te prends de te marrer comme ça ? Arrête ! C'est pas marrant, je voulais t'engueuler !!

Sasuke tordu de rire fut obliger de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, presque accroupi, riant à pleins poumons, les larmes aux yeux.

-ARRETE !!! Tu vas t'étouffer BAKA !! Tu veux mourir de rire c'est ça ?!! T'as pas intérêt !! T'entends !! j'ai besoin de toi moi !!

Sasuke s'arrêta soudain et montra un visage étonner au blond mécontent.

-Ah bah tout de même !!

-Naruto.. ?

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais moi, je voudrais savoir pourquoi t'es parti en courant comme ça !!

Sasuke se redressa et soupira, il n'avait aucune intention de donner des explications, car il savait que Naruto lui aurait tout demandé en détail.

-J'avais envie de te faire courir..

Naruto s'avança vers son ami, le plaquant au mur.

-Me prends pas pour une bille! Je sais très bien que ça va pas toi ! T'as les yeux rouges !!

Sasuke, surpris par la remarque de Naruto, son insistance, ainsi que par sa proximité, se sentit oppressé.

-MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS A ME FAIRE CHIER COMME CA !! JE VEUX ETRE TRANQUILLE C EST PAS DUR A COMPRENDRE NON ?

Naruto s'était reculer, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il voyait Sasuke perdre ainsi son sang froid et lui crier dessus.

-Excuse-moi.. je pensais pas te déranger à ce point..

Sasuke soupira, blasé par son comportement. Il en avait assez, surtout que Naruto ne pouvait rien y faire s'il était dans cet état.

-Non Naruto, c'est moi..

-HEIN ?

Naruto, complètement paumé, son visage ahuri peint en grand, les yeux ronds, regardait Sasuke.

-Je suis carrément à côté de la plaque en ce moment…

-Ce matin t'allait très bien pourtant ?!!

-Non Naruto.

Sasuke regardait le blond d'un air amusé, Naruto n'avait rien remarqué. Le brun se dirigea vers un des bancs présents dans l'allée et s'y assit suivi par Naruto qui cherchait à savoir ce qui tracassait son ami.

-Raconte ! Je peux peut-être t'aider !

-Non Naruto, m'en veux pas mais là tu pourrais vraiment pas comprendre.. t'as jamais pu être dans la même situation.

-Ben je peux imaginer alors.. !?

-Naruto.. c'est trop… personnel…

-Ah ..

Grand silence.. ( un ange passe… où ça Neji ???!! ) Sasuke regarde ses pieds et Naruto le regarde regarder ses pieds. Il cherche quelque chose à dire.

-Ben si ça peux t'aider.. euh.. je te dis un truc personnel et tu me dis ce qui te dérange !! Comme ça même si je peux pas t'aider, et ben on sera quitte !!

Sasuke émit un léger rire, il dirigea son regard vers Naruto qui lui souriait, fier d'avoir trouvé une solution qui lui paraissait plutôt bonne.

-Ok, mais tu me dis ton plus grand secret !!

-OK !! Euh. Non, mon deuxième.

-Hum… si tu veux, on va dire.. commence !

Naruto pencha la tête en arrière et se tourna vers Sasuke, les yeux grands ouvert.

-Non, mon troisième parce que le deuxième ça te concerne !

-.. ?

Naruto se ravisa, ayant fais une gaffe il se frappa lui-même.

-AA !! Maintenant tu sais ça !!

-Ca quoi ?

Sasuke ne comprenait pas vraiment les actes de Naruto mais trop décidé pour en finir ne s'arrêta pas dessus.

-Bon Naruto, dis-moi un truc hyper gênant, je me fou du nombre !

Naruto se tint soudainement très droit et fixa Sasuke dans le blanc des yeux.

-Je suis gay.

-Quoi c'est ça ?!!

-Arrête ! C'est vachement gênant !! t'es la première personne à qui je le dis !!

-Vraiment ?

-Si je te le dis ! t'es un privilégié ! Maintenant à toi !

Naruto présenta ses mains à Sasuke pour qu'il commence à parler.

-C'est trop

-NON !! je t'ai dis alors à toi !

-Okay !! … okay…

-J'attends !

Naruto croisa ses bras et regardait intensément Sasuke qui se concentrait pour trouver ces mots.

-Tu me coupe pas hein ?!!

-MAIS TU VAS COMMENCER OUI !!!!

-Oui, c'est bon.. j'y vais.. en fait.. ce qui ce passe.. c'est que. Je sais pas vraiment en fait.. je sais pas comment le dire..

-Mais tu vas accoucher oui !!

Naruto au bord de la crise de nerf, bouillait d'impatience, il savait déjà que c'était très gênant au vu de Sasuke qui ne trouvait même pas ces mots.

-J'ai embrassé mon frère !

-T'as embrassé ton frère ? Mais comment ça ? tu veux dire.. un..

-Oui, un vrai baiser, pas juste un bisou.. et en plus j'y ai pris du plaisir !! Tu te rends compte Naruto ?! MOI ! MON FRERE !!

-Mais..

Naruto ne savait plus quoi dire, Sasuke avait pris sa tête dans ses mains et s'était appuyer sur ses genoux, il ne pouvait plus regarder le blond en face. Ce dernier avait perdu ses cordes vocales.

-Naruto.. dis quelque chose..

-Ben, je sais pas vraiment quoi dire… comment ça c'est passé ? C'est toi ? C'est lui ?

-C''est nous… enfin il s'est penché et il m'a embrassé et j'ai répondu.. tu vois bien comment ça se passe !!

-Ben non.. j'ai jamais embrassé qui que se soit de ma vie..

-Laisse, je savais que tu pourrais pas m'aider…

Sasuke se leva mais fut stopper par Naruto qui attrapa son poignet.

-Tu n'as pas fini Sasuke.

-Comment ?

-Tu n'as pas fini de raconter, si tu y as pris du plaisir, tu ne serais pas là à avoir les yeux rouges et ne pas te sentir bien.. y'a un truc. Et je sais que ça n'est pas à cause de ton frère.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si vous vous êtes embrassés comme tu dis, vous étiez d'accord tous les deux, donc y'a pas de problème pour l'instant..

-ON EST FRERE !!

-Arrête, je sais très bien que c'est pas ça. Vous êtes deux mecs, ça craint rien..

-Naruto… ?

Naruto ne regardait pas Sasuke en face, son visage était baissé et sa voix n'était plus aussi clair qu'auparavant, il semblait déçu et même triste.

-Naruto ? Ca va pas ?

-CONTINUES !!!

Naruto releva soudain son visage, des larmes perlaient le long de ses joues mais il ne semblait pas y prêter attention, il voulait connaître la fin mot de cette histoire. Sasuke retourna s'asseoir, mais se releva en voyant que le blond ne bougeait plus de sa place, attendant de tout savoir.

-Y'a eut un malaise, à un moment, j'ai pensé à quelqu'un d'autre et.. je l'ai presque repoussé.. je sais pas pourquoi.. j'en sais rien.. je suis très bien quand je suis avec lui mais c'est pas pareil qu'avec la personne à laquelle j'ai pensé, et ça me fait peur de pas vraiment savoir… lequel…

-Qui ?

-Quoi qui ?

-La personne à qui t'as pensé, c'est qui ?

Naruto regardait à droite, depuis qu'il savait que Sasuke avait embrassé Itachi avec plaisir il n'avait plus tourné ses yeux vers le brun, ce qui agaça ce dernier au plus haut point. Sasuke pris alors le visage de Naruto entre ses mains et le força à le regarder.

-Quand on parle à quelqu'un, on le regarde en face !

Naruto était sérieux, ses yeux ne semblaient même pas avoir remarqué Sasuke qui était tout proche de lui, son regard était dur et son visage qui paraissait si heureux à son habitude, si plein de vie, était à présent vide de tout, seul un air sérieux et agacé peignait ses traits.

Sasuke desserra sa main et la retira du visage de Naruto qui resta cette fois-ci à sa place, attendant toujours une réponse.

-Un blond aux yeux bleus, c'est à quelqu'un comme ça que j'ai pensé.

Sasuke s'éloigna de Naruto qui retrouva son air surpris, ses yeux s'agrandirent.

-Sasuke ? T'es homo ?

-Non, j'ai embrassé un mec mais je suis hétéro!!

-C'est à moi que t'as pensé ?

-Naruto…

Sasuke s'avança vers le blond qui ne semblait vraiment pas comprendre très rapidement.

-Tu connais un autre blond aux yeux bleus attirant dans ce village ?

-Ben…

Naruto commença à chercher.

Sasuke soupira.

-Oui Naruto, c'est à toi que j'ai pensé.. J'ai rejeté mon frère parce que je ne sais pas ou plutôt je crois que je ressens quelque chose de bien pus fort pour toi.. mais…

-Mais… ?

-Je sais pas.. Je… suis complètement paumé, je dois pas être bien dans ma tête, alors je me pose des questions c'est normal après tout !! Imagine que tu tombe amoureux de ton frère et qu'il commence à t'embrasser ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Bah tu réponds !! Tu prends du plaisir, quelqu'un t'aime ! Tu peux qu'y prendre du plaisir !!! Et sur le coup tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre qui est censé être ton meilleur ami ! Tu t'imagines avec lui et tu peux plus marcher tellement t'es excité ! C'est atroce !!!

Sasuke continuait de parler ( pour une fois qui parle autant je vais pas lui dire de s'arrêter… ) mais Naruto s'était arrêter sur un mot.

-Je… t'excite ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Sasuke se rapprocha encore plus du blond, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le brun mit une main sur la joue du blond qui se sentit rougir. Sasuke le regardait, il ne disait plus rien mais dut bientôt avouer ses sentiments plus forts que de l'amitié.

-Oui Naruto.. Tu peux pas imaginer le nombre de fois où je me suis retenu de t'embrasser, de te caresser ou tout simplement te tenir la main. Je t'aime trop pour manquer ne serait-ce qu'une occasion de te voir. Je suis complètement dépendant de toi, je ne peux pas passer une journée sans penser à toi, sans imaginer ton corps contre le mien, blotti entre mes bras.

-Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

-Je voulais pas que tu me fuis, je préférais être un ami plutôt que de te perdre.

-Mais moi je t'aime aussi baka !!

Sasuke pris Naruto dans ses bras, pour la première fois il ne rêvait pas, le corps de Naruto était bel et bien blotti entre ses bras. Sa peau était contre la sienne, ses joues réchauffaient son cou et ses lèvres n'attendaient qu'un geste de sa part. Naruto redressa son visage et plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke qui se rapprochait doucement de lui..

Naruto ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par le désir qui parcourait chaque centimètre cube de son corps. Son cœur battait la chamade, son corps frémissait. Lorsque le brun posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et fit entrer sa langue en lui, il sentit un courant électrique le parcourir, remonter le long de son dos.

Un déclic se fit, il se resserra contre le brun, encore et encore, comme pour se réchauffer, se rendre compte qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'il était bien éveillé cette fois ; mais non il ne rêvait pas, il était bien en train d'embrasser Sasuke, celui qui le faisait vibrer secrètement

Sasuke sentit que Naruto réagissait, il s'était mis lui aussi à jouer avec sa langue. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne menaient. Le blond avait glissé l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs. Sasuke sentait les doigts de son ami sur son crâne. Il remonta sa main sur la nuque de Naruto, son bras était collé à son dos. Il resserra son étreinte. Il voulait le corps entier de Naruto pour lui.

Posséder et appartenir, il le voulait mais pas avec Itachi ; non, Naruto était bien plus important.

Sasuke entoura Naruto de ses deux bras. Ce dernier en fit de même.

Le baiser rompu Naruto appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke en souriant. Les deux jeunes, l'un contre l'autre, ne voulaient pas encore se séparer. Ils continuaient à profiter de la chaleur qu'ils se procuraient.

Naruto fini par s'écarter, et regarda Sasuke d'un air sérieux.

-Comment on va faire ?

Sasuke surpris par cette réaction afficha un air étonné.

-Comment ça ?

-Pour nous… et toi.. et.. ton grand-frère.

Le regard de Sasuke se voilà, s'assombrissant.

-Je n'en sais rien du tout… je n'imagine pas comment je vais faire pour le regarder ou même me trouver dans la même pièce que lui..

Naruto pris les mains de Sasuke dans les siennes.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? que je vienne..

-Non, c'est à moi de régler ça. Je vais aller le voir, je vais lui expliquer ce qui m'a pris..

Sasuke fit mine de repartir ; il s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il s'arrêta et se retourna ; Naruto n'avait pas bougé, il le regardait partir, un peu désemparé et ne sachant pas que faire.

-Tu peux m'accompagner un bout de chemin ?… On s'est beaucoup éloigné de chez moi..

Naruto retrouva un grand sourire et rejoignit à vive allure Sasuke qui lui tendait la main.

Le blond la pris dans la sienne et embrassa furtivement Sasuke avant de l'entraîner dans les rues du village.

Ils ne se pressèrent cependant pas. Sasuke n'avait pas hâte de se retrouver en face de son frère. Il poussa un soupir remarqué pas Naruto.

-Tu veux attendre un peu ?

-Non, je suis en train de me demander ce que je vais lui dire et j'essaie d'imaginer ses réactions possibles… j'appréhende.. :

-Te force pas à sourire pour moi Sasuke, j'imagine le malaise… ça fait genre j'embrasse Iruka senseï…

-Renfonce pas le kunaï… je sais que je suis pas net.. j'ai compris..

-Mais non !

Naruto se dressa devant le brun, l'obligeant à se stopper et à le regarder.

-T'es juste chamboulé !… Bon c'est sur que je pense pas que se soit souvent que quelque chose comme ça arrive mais…

-Naruto… j'y ai vraiment pris du plaisir… je me sentais si bien dans ses bras !!… Si je n'avais pas pensé à toi.. le l'aurai laissé continuer…

-Continuer… CONTINUER !!

-Tais-toi !! Crie pas comme ça !!

-Mais je croyais que… vous vous étiez juste embrassé ?!! Il s'est passé quoi d'autre ?

-Mais rien !! De toute façon c'est toi que j'aime… on s'en fou de ce qui c'est passé.

-Je m'en fou pas moi !!

Naruto bouillonnait, Itachi avait touché Sasuke et ce dernier s'en trouvait maintenant choqué… non, même pas… rien !! Naruto n'en revenait pas.

-SASUKE !!

-Naruto, j'y vais… tu peux rentrer chez toi..

-Sa….

Le brun venait de jeter Naruto, il n'avait pas apprécié son insistance et ne voulait pas donner d'explication. C'était surtout sur ce dernier point que Naruto s'était sentit repoussé. Le fait que Sasuke ne lui racontait pas tout.

Le jeune Uchiwa n'était plus très loin de chez lui, il ralentit soudain, ses pieds et bientôt ses jambes pesèrent de plus en plus lourd.

Il arriva juste devant la porte d'entrée. La musique avait été éteinte. Le soleil commençait à disparaître à l'horizon. Les lumières des magasins n'allaient pas tarder à être allumées.

Sasuke posa la main sur la poignée de porte, pris son courage à deux mains et s'engouffra dans l'entrée plongée dans l'obscurité du soir.

Il entra dans le salon, cherchant, angoissé, son aîné.

qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire…

-Sasuke ? T'étais où ? T'as disparu d'un coup !!

Itachi le fit sursauter, il était apparu soudainement derrière lui. Sasuke s'était reculé brusquement, peut-être un peu trop vite car son grand frère changea d'expression.

-Tu penses encore à cet après-midi…

-Nii-san.. je…

Sasuke commençait à se triturer les doigts. Son cœur lui pesait dans sa poitrine. Anxieux, il respirait plutôt difficilement.

-Je t'aime très fort tu sais… mais… tu es mon grand frère…. Et …. On ne peut ..

Sasuke ne put continuer, Itachi s'était emparé de ses lèvres et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il avait agrippé les épaules de Sasuke.

Ce dernier, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de réagir, les yeux grands ouverts, il sentit Itachi contre lui, ses mains qui le tenaient près de lui, sa bouche ayant pris possession de la sienne. Sasuke se recula vivement d'un pas mais Itachi qui le tenait fermement le ramena à lui. Il chuchota à son oreille.

-Ne le dis pas, ce n'est pas grave. Si tu m'aimes..

-Nii-san !! Je t'aime en tant que frère.

Itachi n'écoutait plus, il ne voulait plus entendre, il avait bloqué Sasuke contre le mur et embrassait à présent le cou de son petit frère qui essayait de résister, empoignant son aîné, le repoussant de toutes ses forces.

-Nii-san… arrête, je .. arr..

Sasuke était complètement perdu. Il pensa à Naruto mais c'était Itachi qui commençait à passer ses mains sous ses vêtements.

Le prénom du blond échappa alors de la gorge de Sasuke qui implorait son grand frère, les larmes aux yeux, d'arrêter.

Itachi se redressa soudain, le regard noir.

-Alors c'est pour lui… c'est ce blondinet que tu préfères..

-Nii-san je.

-ARRETE !!… de m'appeler Nii-san !

Une larme unique coula le long de la joue de Sasuke. Il avait peur de son grand frère, il avait toujours éprouvé une grande fascination pour cet être et c'est pourquoi il voulait son attention et son amour. Cependant maintenant qu'il l'avait compris, c'était trop tard, Itachi le désirait. Itachi.

-I.. ta.. chi.. ?

-Je ne le laisserai pas t'avoir, tu es à moi.

Brusquement, Itachi pris Sasuke par la taille en le bloquant encore plus contre le mur puis l'embrassa. Il laissa ses mains remonter sous son T-shirt et redescendre sur les fesses de Sasuke qui émit une plainte, essayant d'échapper à l'étreinte que son grand frère lui imposait.

Il ne jouait plus, le jeune Uchiwa se sentit soudain en danger.

Il essaya de repousser Itachi mais celui-ci pris ses deux mains dans l'une des siennes et les releva au-dessus de sa tête, les cognant avec force au mur. Sa deuxième main, libre, se promenait maintenant sur le corps de sa proie. Il avait relevé son T-shirt et léchait sa peau, ses doigts étant partis masser au travers du tissu le membre de Sasuke durci par un plaisir forcé.

Ce dernier gémissait, il ne voulait pas mais éprouvait pourtant des sensations, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres, de sentir cette chaleur se prononcer dans le bas de son ventre. Cependant il essayait toujours de repousser son frère, de contenir des cris de plaisir instinctif. Il s'en voulait pour Naruto mais perdit pied et se laissa envahir par le bien être.

Itachi sentit son frère se détendre et desserra son emprise sur ses mains. Voyant qu'il ne le repousserait pas, il porta sa main dans le dos de Sasuke, se reculant du mur qui avait servi à le bloquer.

Sasuke, envahi par trop de sensations, mis ses bras autour du corps de son grand frère, oubliant ce pourquoi il était revenu chez lui ; oubliant Naruto au profit de cette chaleur et de cette douceur inconnue ; trop forte pour lui.

Il succomba sous les caresses de son grand frère qui l'emportait de ses bras dans sa chambre.

Itachi déposa Sasuke sur le lit, restant tout proche de lui, surveillant le moindre signe qui aurait laissé deviner une envie soudaine de fuite. Mais Sasuke, perdu dans les méandres d'un labyrinthe de plaisir et d'ivresse, ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui lui arrivait, de ce que son frère s'apprêtait à faire. Itachi se pencha sur lui et lui enleva délicatement, de ses mains expertes, ses vêtements ; puis se déshabilla à son tour.

La vue qu'il avait de son petit frère ne le laissa pas indifférent et les soupirs que celui-ci poussait le rendit très entreprenant. Il caressait du bout des doigts la peau blanche de Sasuke, frôlant des endroits sensibles qui se faisait remarquer par des gémissements, plaintes, et petits cris étouffés.

-Itachi…

Sasuke appelait enfin son grand frère par son prénom, enfin il le considérait autrement. Itachi n'en fut que plus heureux et confiant pour la suite.

Les muscles du jeune Uchiwa se contractaient sous les baisers de son aîné. Itachi porta sa main aux cuisses de Sasuke qui resserra les jambes presque automatiquement. Itachi se pencha sur le membre au garde à vous de son jeune frère et y déposa ses lèvres puis remonta doucement sur son ventre.

Sasuke se détendit, soupirant, prenant les cheveux de son grand frère dans sa main, repoussant son crâne vers le bas.

Inconsciemment, tandis qu'Itachi revenait à l'endroit d'où il était partit, Sasuke écarta les jambes, les ramenant vers lui en les pliants. Son aîné en profita pour venir lubrifier de sa langue l'entrée de son intimité, puis y glisser un doigt. Sasuke étouffa un cri surpris, gêné par cette intrusion soudaine, il voulut se relever mais retomba en arrière lorsque son grand frère inséra un deuxième doigt en lui.

Son aîné s'était assis entre ses jambes et caressait de sa main libre le torse blanc de son petit frère, ses muscles contractés pas la douleur.

Les plaintes de Sasuke se transformèrent peu à peu. Sa voix douce et grave résonnait dans la pièce, de sensuels soupirs de délectation s'échappaient de sa gorge.

Il avait sans le vouloir laissé à l'abandon toutes les pensées qu'il avait eut en rentrant, s'offrant entièrement à son grand frère, sûrement trop perdu pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et de ce que cela pouvait engendrer.

Il sentait les doigts de son aîné aller et venir en lui, sortant quelque fois pour mieux entrer entièrement une autre.

Les draps du lit se froissaient sous son corps tremblant. La chambre était à présent plongée dans la pénombre, seul quelques étoiles accompagnés d'un croissant de lune éclairaient à travers les fenêtres, deux silhouettes qui se parcouraient l'une l'autre, étendues sur un lit.

Sasuke frémissait ; ses pieds s'appuyaient sur le matelas, emportant les draps avec eux. Il se cambrait inconsciemment. Soudain, il sentit les deux mains de son frère se poser sur ses côtes, descendre sur ses fesses et remonter sur ses hanches, le tout en le frôlant. Puis il s'arrêta un moment.

Sasuke n'eut que le temps de rouvrir les yeux et de voir son frère lui sourire avant de le pénétrer. Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde, Sasuke le sentit entrer en lui et se souvint de tout ce qui c'était passé durant la journée : Sakura qui se fiançait, son baiser avec son frère, l'objet si précieux que Naruto lui avait trouvé, Naruto lui avouant son secret, lui qui se déclarait, Itachi….

nii-san

-NON !!

Sasuke voulut repousser son grand frère, mais celui-ci complètement dominant ne se laissa pas faire, bien décidé à prendre son jeune frère.

-Nii-san !! ARRETE !! ARRETE!! LAISSE-MOI!! NII-SAN !!

Sasuke avait beau crier, Itachi continuait, son corps le bloquait, son souffle vibrait sur sa peau. Sasuke sentit ses larmes couler sur son visage, bien sur des vagues de plaisirs l'envahissaient, mais ce plaisir le dégoûtait ; procuré par son grand frère, il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Il repensa alors à Naruto, il essayait de l'imaginer à la place d'Itachi comme pour se donner le courage d'attendre mais il n'arriva qu'à se donner des remords.

Il pensait qu'après tout, il s'était laisser faire, il méritait ce qui se passait, il essaya tant bien que mal de repousser son aîné, fermait les yeux, tournait son visage sur le côté.

-…arrête… nii-san….

Itachi ralentit soudain, il porta sa bouche à l'oreille de Sasuke et chuchota quelques mots.

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler nii-san.

Entrant une dernière fois sur ce dernier mot, Itachi se déversa en Sasuke, poussant un râle de plaisir qui se perdit dans les oreilles du jeune homme.

Itachi se redressa et caressa le membre de Sasuke, toujours au garde à vous, le faisant jouir sur son propre torse, jusque dans son cou.

Itachi déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke qui détourna vivement son visage. Les yeux emplis de larmes, le regard vide, il ne bougeait plus, allongé de tout son long, les bras le long du corps, les jambes pliées légèrement sur le côté.

Itachi voulu le soulever pour prendre le drap sous lui et l'en recouvrir mais il recula d'un bond lorsqu'il entendit Sasuke lui crier dessus.

-LAISSE-MOI !!!

Itachi ne répondit rien et partit prendre une douche, peut-être un bain.

Sasuke était seul, ses larmes continuaient de couler sans bruit, il s'assit, prenant ses jambes dans ses bras, les resserrant contre son torse. Il enfouit son visage dans ses genoux.

-Naruto…Naruto…

Sasuke se glissa au bord du lit, pris le drap et se couvrit avec. Il se leva et se dirigea dans le couloir, se tenant contre le mur. Il arriva dans l'entrée, et sortit, entièrement nu avec pour seul habit le drap sur lequel Itachi l'avait violé.

Il marcha pendant presque une demi-heure dans les rues sombres du village pour arriver finalement dans celle où Naruto habitait. Une lumière était visible au travers des rideaux ; le blond était toujours debout. Sasuke vit une ombre se dessiner. Kiba apparut, repoussant les rideaux et ouvrant la fenêtre. Sasuke le vit se pencher en avant.

-Sasuke ?

-Quoi ? Sasuke ?

Le jeune Uchiwa aperçu Naruto arriver à côté de Kiba, il écarquillait les yeux, le blond le fixait. Naruto disparut de l'encadrement de la fenêtre et réapparut dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce…

Naruto réalisa alors, Sasuke le fixait d'un regard implorant, il n'avait sur lui qu'un drap blanc qu'il tenait d'une main.

Naruto s'avança ; il tendit le bras vers Sasuke et le blottit contre lui. Sasuke ne réagit tout d'abord pas. Puis lorsque Naruto voulut reculer pour mieux regarder le brun qui, de sa main libre agrippa dans le dos du blond, le T-shirt de celui ci, il entendit quelque chose.

-me laisse pas.. je t'en supplie..

C'était la faible voix de Sasuke. Presque inaudible, Naruto pouvait à peine l'entendre.

-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec Sasuke ?

Kiba venait d'apparaître dans l'entrée, Shino était juste derrière lui. Le blond voulut se retourner pour voir ses deux amis mais il sentit Sasuke, à bout de force, s'effondrer de tout son poids. Il le rattrapa et le porta dans ses bras, le soulevant de terre.

-Pardon les mecs, je vais le rentrer..

-Naruto, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Naruto entra dans la maison, il alla déposer Sasuke dans la chambre d'amis, suivi de près par les deux curieux. Shino était juste derrière lui et scrutait le brun, son visage était pâle et ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Kiba, plus loin ne comprenait toujours rien. Naruto allongea Sasuke sur le lit, faisant attention à le laisser couvert par le drap.

-Il a sûrement dut pleurer.. tu as vu ses yeux..

-Oui Shino.. j'ai vu.. Qu'est ce que.. regardes son cou !!…

Shino se rapprocha mais fut stopper par Naruto qui se dressa entre lui et le brun.

-Shino ! Emmènes Kiba avec toi.. Je suis désolé, la soirée est terminée… Je vous appel demain..

-Naruto… Tu es sur que ça va aller ?

-Oui, c'est bon, allez-y !!

Naruto poussa Shino dehors, devancé par Kiba.

-Je vous rappel demain, ok ?

-Nar

Kiba ne put finir sa phrase, Naruto venait de lui fermer la porte au nez. Le blond tourna la clé dans la serrure et courut jusqu'à la chambre. Il ralentit une fois arriver dans la pièce. Sasuke, évanouit, n'avait pas bougé.

Naruto se pencha au-dessus de lui, il avança sa main et pris un bout de drap au niveau du cou de Sasuke. Il le repoussa légèrement pour ne pas le réveiller et se stoppa sur place.

-Sasuke.. mais qu'est ce qu'il….

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il redescendit un peu le drap sur le torse du brun. Il reconnut alors la substance qui le recouvrai par endroit. Il posa ses doigts sur lui comme pour se persuader de ce qu'il voyait. Oui c'était bien ça.

comment ?..

Le regard du blond était posé sur le visage de Sasuke. Il se redressa et alla chercher un gant dans la salle de bain qu'il humidifia. Il revint dans la chambre et enleva doucement le drap qui recouvrait Sasuke. Délicatement, sans le réveillé, il pris le gant et entreprit de nettoyer le torse et le cou de Sasuke. Le brun ne bougea même pas, ayant sombré dans un sommeil trop profond.

Une fois les traces disparues, Naruto repartit pour revenir les bras chargés de couvertures. Il en disposa quelques-une sur le corps de Sasuke puis repartit dans le salon, éteignant la lumière derrière lui. Rendu dans la pièce principale il s'affala dans le canapé.

qu'est ce qui a bien put se passer… Sasuke… t'as vu tes yeux … qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil… j'espère au moins que..

Ne pouvant pas tenir, Naruto se releva et se rendit dans la chambre d'ami. Sasuke était toujours allonger, cette fois il avait bougé, il s'était mis sur le côté.

Le blond se rapprocha et s'assit par terre, posant sa tête sur le bord du lit, regardant l'Uchiwa qui dormait à point fermé.

-Dis-moi Sasuke….

-Naruto….

Naruto releva la tête, agrandissant ses yeux. Le brun parlait pendant son sommeil.

-Naruto..

il m'appelle ?

Sasuke tendit la main en avant, dans la direction du blond ; ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Naruto leva sa main et pris celle de Sasuke, la reposant sur le lit.

-Je suis là..

-Naruto.. je voulais pas.. je voulais pas..

Brusquement, la voix de Sasuke apparut moins faible, sa main se resserra dans celle de Naruto qui écoutait attentivement. Comme pour le rassurer, Naruto porta ses lèvres à la main du brun.

-NON !! ARRETE !!

Naruto complètement perdu, s'était relevé et regardait Sasuke, interrogeant l'endormi de ses yeux bleus.

Le brun criait, il se réveilla en sursaut et ne reconnu pas la pièce où il se trouvait. Il resta immobile quelques instants qui semblèrent durer une éternité pour le blond.

-Sasuke qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Naruto ? Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi je suis ici ?

-Tu es venu à pied… tu.. étais emmitouflé dans un drap.. tiens.. mets ça..

Naruto tendit des vêtements au brun pour qu'il se mette quelque chose sur le dos autre qu'une couverture puis se rassit sur le lit et se rapprocha du brun voulant poser sa main sur l'une de ses épaules.

Sasuke se recula.

-Sasuke ?

Sasuke regardait Naruto.

-Non, je veux pas..

-Quoi ? Tu veux pas quoi ?

Naruto s'approcha encore un peu et réessaya de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Ce dernier le regardait venir, il aperçut sa main se pencher sur lui, le visage d'Itachi, son souffle contre sa peau lui revinrent en mémoire.

-ARRETE !!

Naruto avait à peine frôlé sa peau que Sasuke s'était reculé, tombant du lit en arrière. Le blond se leva et fit le tour du lit, courant au secours du brun qui s'était cogner le crâne contre la table de chevet.

-Sasuke ? Tu vas bien ? Montres !!

-Aïe !! Ca fait mal !! Arrêtes !

-Chochotte ! Merde ! Tu saignes ! Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner, en attendant met ça.

Naruto venait de se rapprocher de Sasuke sans que ce dernier ne puisse reculer. Sasuke ressentait de l'anxiété mais était rassuré par sa présence. Le blond sortit de la pièce, Sasuke s'habilla et, Naruto mettant du temps à revenir, Sasuke décida de le chercher. Il le trouva dans le salon, fouillant dans un tiroir.

-Naruto ?

-Je l'ai trouvé !!

Naruto se retourna et montra une chaise à Sasuke pour qu'il s'assoie. Le brun obéit et le laissa se pencher sur sa blessure.

-T'as une sale coupure !! Tu sais pas tomber correctement ? Franchement..

Naruto râlait après Sasuke qui se laissait faire. Le brun levait les yeux, il regardait le blond essayer de regrouper ses cheveux en deux parties pour soigner sa coupure.

-Purée..Sasuke ! T'as trop de cheveux !! Comment veux tu que je fasse !!

-T'as qu'à les couper..

-HEIN ? Ca va pas je vais pas faire ça .. T'es fou.. T'as des cheveux trop beaux pour qu'ils soient coupés juste à cause d'une coupure !!….. héhé, coupé à cause d'une coupure..

Naruto émit un rire, amusé par son jeu de mot trouvé sans faire exprès, et finit par réussir à nettoyer la coupure de Sasuke qui fut attendrit par le blond. Il leva le bras et pris la main de Naruto qui tenait séparé ses cheveux.

-Laisse, ça va aller, j'ai déjà eu pire..

-Je sais.. mais c'est pas une raison !! èé

Naruto voulut reprendre son travail afin de le terminer correctement mais Sasuke étrangla un sanglot dans sa gorge qui se fit remarquer. Sasuke se pencha en avant et pris son visage entre ses mains.

-'tain.. c'est pas vrai.. je me remets à chialer…

-hè !! Sasuke ? hè ? Je t'ai fait mal?

-Excuse-moi Naruto, j'ai pas su.. je sais pas pourquoi j'ai pas résisté plus..

-hè !.. du calme ! Sasuke… attends, viens là..

Naruto s'assis par terre, face à Sasuke qui était assis sur sa chaise. Le brun se pencha et posa son visage sur l'épaule de Naruto qui se voulait rassurant. La voix du blond était devenue extrêmement douce et bienveillante.

-Naruto… je suis désolé… je suis désolé..

-Chut.. ça va aller, tu vas me raconter ce qui c'est passé d'accord.. mais avant tu te reprends. Regarde-toi ! on dirait pas que j'ai le grand Sasuke dans mes bras là !!!

-Je pourrai jamais…

-ah bah j'espère que si ! j'ai pas envie d'être inondé !!

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher un rire parmi ses sanglots.

-Tu vois ! Tu te marres déjà !

-C'est pas ça Naruto.

Sasuke se repris, essuya ses larmes et fixa les yeux de Naruto. Le blond attendait patiemment, il savait qu'il aurait des explications.

-D'abord je t'aime.

Un grand silence dans la pièce, Naruto assimila, et sourit. Il ne dit rien en réponse, sachant que s'il le faisait, Sasuke n'ajouterait aucune autre chose.

moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke !!

-J'ai.. Itachi…

Le visage de Naruto parut soudainement moins souriant à l'entente du prénom de ce grand frère. Sasuke fit une pause et inspira profondément.

-J'ai fait.. l'amour à mon frère.

La pilule eut du mal à passer, pour ne pas dire qu'elle fit s'étrangler le blond. Naruto s'écarta de Sasuke, il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol froid du salon, le visage déconfit. Sasuke eut l'impression qu'il lui criait le mot traître de son regard mais le blond se taisait, il ne disait plus rien.

Le vent cogna à la fenêtre du salon, les carreaux vibrèrent, on pouvait entendre les arbres se tordre sous les rafales. Sasuke regardait Naruto, il s'attendait à la rupture, il se préparait à entendre Naruto lui dire de sortir de chez lui, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

-Il t'a violé….

-…..

-C'est ce qu'il a fait n'est ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu es dans cet état, tu as peur que je fasse la même chose, tu ne veux plus qu'on te touche, j'ai bien vu que tu tremblais à chaque fois que je m'approchais de toi, même quand tu t'es penché sur mon épaule à l'instant, tu ne t'appuyais pas complètement, tu étais prêt à fuir à tout moment.

-….

Naruto se leva.

-Je vais lui faire payer.

Naruto se dirigea en direction de la sortie mais Sasuke le rattrapa et le stoppa, agrippant son bras.

-NON !! Naruto ! C'est ma faute ! je me suis laissé faire !! je voulais pas au début mais..

Naruto se retourna, l'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage.

-Je l'ai laissé, j'ai perdu pied et.. le temps que je me rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, .. il était déjà… je suis désolé.. j'ai crié, j'ai pas voulu.. mais.. c'était trop tard.. il a continué… je voulais pas… je suis désolé..

Sasuke retomba lourdement au sol sur ses genoux, sa main tenant toujours le bras de Naruto. Le blond baissa les yeux sur lui. Sasuke était réellement mal, il ne savait plus quoi faire et le blond l'avait remarqué. Il s'accroupit et regarda Sasuke. Il sentit le brun se contracter lorsqu'il posa sa main sur ses cheveux.

-Non c'est pas ta faute, tu l'as bien dit cet après midi.. tu étais perdu entre ton frère et moi..

-Naruto.. c'est pas une raison.. je savais à ce moment que je t'aimais bien plus que lui.. je l'ai laissé faire.. pendant un moment j'ai pris du plaisir sous ses caresses.. je me suis laissé faire, je t'ai trahi..

La voix de Sasuke était redevenue faible, comme lorsqu'il était dans la rue peu de temps avant. Naruto pris le visage de Sasuke dans ses mains et le releva vers lui, voulant voir ses yeux noirs.

-C'est à moi de décider de ça. Et je sais que ce n'était pas voulu, tu ne serais jamais venu ici sinon. Tu es venu chercher de l'aide.. j'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir.. et de toute façon je ne t'en veux pas..

-Mais pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Comment tu fais.. j'arriverais jamais à comprendre..

Naruto se releva, forçant Sasuke à en faire de même, le gardant dans ses bras, le soutenant pour ne pas qu'il retombe encore une fois.

-Je t'aime. C'est juste pour ça. Je peux pas t'en vouloir au point de te laisser dans cet état.

Naruto réconfortait vraiment Sasuke, le brun ne trembla soudain plus dans ces bras. Il se tint tout seul debout et, doucement, entoura Naruto de ses bras, posa sa tête sur son épaule et s'appuya sur lui.

-Merci.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Sasuke dormait dans le lit de Naruto. Le blond, trop éveillé pour espérer s'endormir, était dans le salon. Il réfléchissait. Soudain il aperçut une ombre à la fenêtre qui disparue dés qu'il se leva. Il courut dehors, une silhouette se dressait dans la rue.

-Finalement c'est toi qui l'as eu.. il est quand même venu te voir après ce que je lui ai fait..

-…

Naruto n'arrivait plus à dire quoi que se soit, Itachi le regardait. Son regard indescriptible laissait Naruto furieux. Aucun remord ne se lisait dans l'expression de l'Uchiwa.

-Je vais m'en aller.. partir du village, finalement je n'aurai pas ce que je voulais j'ai l'impression..

La voix d'Itachi semblait complètement détachée de tous sentiments. Il était entièrement indifférent au regard rempli de haine de Naruto. Le blond n'osait pas bouger de peur de perdre le contrôle et de laisser Kyubi sortir, déchaîner sa haine.

-C'est bizarre que tu ne dise rien.. je pensais que tu allais au moins essayer de me frapper.

-C'est pour pas te donner une satisfaction supplémentaire que je le fais pas.. et même si je sais pas pourquoi.. Sasuke n'apprécierait pas que je te fasse payer.

-Il a dut aimer en fin de compte…

Sur ces mots, Naruto dut restreindre une envie brutale de lui sauter au cou et de l'étrangler de ses propres mains jusqu'à faire voler sa tête dans les airs.

Il resserra ses poings de toutes ses forces pour se contenir, un filet de sang apparut. Ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans sa peau.

Une rafale de vent passa, faisant voler les cheveux d'Itachi sur le côté, cachant un de ses yeux. Il fixa Naruto de loin.

-Je t'ai toujours détesté mais prends soin de lui.

Puis il disparut, sans qu'on ne le revoie jamais plus. Naruto resta quelques secondes dans la rue, sans bouger, les yeux rivés au même endroit.

-Connard.

Il rentra chez lui et avant d'aller s'allonger sur le canapé pour le reste de la nuit, il se rendit dans sa chambre pour voir Sasuke qui dormait. Le brun semblait paisible, son visage fatigué d'avoir pleuré autant était maintenant détendu, ses traits fins se redessinaient, récupérant.

Naruto repartit et alla dormir un peu avant que le jour ne pointe.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se réveilla en douceur. Il se leva, s'étira, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il portait toujours les vêtements de Naruto. Il sortit de la pièce et entendit des voix dans l'appartement. Il reconnut celle du blond et l'autre il ne sut pas réellement la définir avant de voir à qui elle appartenait.

-Hokage-sama ?

Sasuke, dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon, s'arrêta sur place. Le fait de se trouver dans la demeure de Naruto habillé de vêtements appartenant au propriétaire ne semblait pas la surprendre ce qui, justement, surpris le brun. Il dirigea son regard vers celui de Naruto qui l'avait tourné vers lui. Le blond lui adressa un sourire et un signe de la main.

-P'tit déj ?

-Non-merci Naruto..

-Bon ! moi je vais vous laisser.

Tsunade se leva, elle fit signe à Naruto de la suivre. Le blond la suivit, laissant Sasuke seul dans le salon, en pleine incompréhension. ( enfin il cherche pas non plus à savoir..)

Lorsqu'il revint, Sasuke avait disparu. Il alla dans sa chambre, puis dans la chambre d'ami. Il entendit du bruit de l'autre côté du couloir et fut rassuré.

salle de bain..

Pour passer le temps, il se rendit dans toutes les pièces et ouvrit les rideaux ainsi que quelques fenêtres. Il sortit des affaires pour Sasuke et alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Sasuke ?

Pas de réponse. Naruto n'entendait seulement que le bruit de la douche.

-Sasuke, j'entre.. je t'amène des affaires.

Naruto pris la poigné dans sa main et ouvrit la porte doucement. Il glissa son visage dans l'entrebâillement.

-Je suis entré… Sasuke ?

A travers la vitre opaque de la douche, Naruto vit Sasuke tourner son visage.

-Naruto ?

-Oui c'est moi, je te mets des affaires de rechange sur le tabouret ok ? Je te laisse, je vais dans le salon.

-Attends !!

Surpris, Naruto se stoppa, il était déjà presque ressortit de la pièce et était de dos à Sasuke.

-Elle était là pourquoi Tsunade ?

-Elle… venait me demander si tu étais ici.

-Pourquoi ? Elle me cherchait ?

-Indirectement..

Sasuke sortit de la douche, et se mit une serviette autour de la taille avant de faire face à Naruto qui voulait sortir. Le blond regardait le brun, humide, des gouttes d'eau sur sa peau filaient le long de son corps. Il ressentit une chaleur se faire plus présente dans le bas de son ventre.

-Comment ça ?

-Sasuke s'il te plaît, habilles-toi… je te le dirai une fois dans le salon dans une tenue décente..

Sasuke aperçut une rougeur au niveau des joues de Naruto. Il se recula et réalisa que le blond se penchait en avant, les mains dans les poches. Il se recula encore et le laissa passer, rougissant.

-Oui… excuses-moi.

-C'est bon.. c'est pas grave.

Naruto se faufila en dehors de la pièce. Sasuke referma la porte derrière lui et se sécha rapidement les cheveux puis enfila un pantalon noir et une veste blanche, il ressortit en vitesse et se rendit dans le salon où Naruto l'attendait ; calmé ; un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

Sasuke répondit à son sourire.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Ca devrait être à moi de te dire ça.. Tsunade est venu pour savoir si tu étais là, et comme tu dormais, j'ai parlé pour toi.

-Elle voulait quoi ?

-Elle cherchait Iatchi..

Le visage de Sasuke se contracta soudain à l'entente du prénom de son grand frère. Naruto continua tout de même à parler, comme pour ne pas faire durer trop longtemps la discussion.

-Il n'était pas présent à une réunion ce matin… et personne n'étaient chez toi..

-Il n'était pas à la maison ?

-Non, il est partit.

-….

-Sasuke, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.. il est passé dans la rue hier soir quand tu dormais.

-…

-Il m'a dit qu'il partait du village.

-…

-Sasuke.. dit quelque chose..

-… il ne t'a rien dit d'autre.. ?

Naruto repensa aux paroles d'Itachi et conclu qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que Sasuke apprenne ce qui s'était passé.

-Rien.

-Tu ne lui as rien fait ?

-J'aurai bien aimé… mais non..

Sasuke se leva et voulut marcher mais ne sachant pas où aller, il resta sur place. Naruto le regardait d'un air désolé.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait Sasuke ?

-Comment ?

-Ben oui. Pour nous. Tu …

Naruto se tut. Il ne voulait pas rappeler à Sasuke tout ce qui c'était passé la veille même s'il savait que celui-ci l'avait sûrement encore pour longtemps dans la tête.

Brusquement Sasuke se tourna vers le blond et se pencha sur lui, tenant son visage d'une main. Le brun émit une hésitation et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto. Il ouvrit doucement la bouche, passant sa langue entre ses lèvres pour aller trouver celle du blond.

Naruto se leva de chaise et permis à Sasuke de se redresser. Ce dernier passa une main dans le dos de Naruto qui en fit de même.

Le blond sentit un sursaut de la part de Sasuke qui se recula un peu. Naruto ne l'obligea pas à rester près de lui ; il le regardait.

Sasuke détourna d'abord son regard mais lorsqu'il vit que Naruto le laissait faire à son rythme, il revint l'embrasser lentement. Il prit Naruto dans ses bras. Le blond laissa les siens le long de son corps, il laissait Sasuke faire, seules ses lèvres le touchaient ainsi que sa langue qui s'entremêlait avec celle offerte.

Sasuke se rapprocha encore un peu, doucement, il se colla au corps de Naruto et lui pris ses bras qu'il déposa sur ses propres hanches. A cet instant Naruto prit le droit de faire glisser ses mains sur le torse et les épaules de Sasuke, puis de se resserrer contre lui en l'embrassant, plus entreprenant. Il sentit Sasuke se contracter et arrêta.

-Excuses-moi Sauske..

L'Uchiwa regarda Naruto, le blond avait un air un peu perdu et désolé. Naruto s'appuya contre la table du salon. Puis, subitement, Sasuke se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa. Une fois le baiser rompu, Naruto leva les yeux vers ceux de Sasuke.

-Sasuke.. ? Qu ?

-Tu n'es pas Itachi, c'est à toi que je veux appartenir Naruto, c'est toi que je veux.

Le brun ré-embrassa Naruto qui passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Sasuke souleva alors Naruto et le fit s'asseoir sur la table. Il embrassait le cou du blond, respirant son odeur. Naruto déboutonna la chemise prêtée et passa ses mains à l'intérieur, caressant du bout des doigts son torse. Il se grisait de la douceur des lèvres de Sasuke contre sa peau.

Naruto enleva son T-shirt. Sasuke le fit se pencher en arrière et descendit son pantalon le long de ses jambes, provoquant des gémissements dans la gorge de son amant.

-Ca va aller Naruto ?

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ça..

Sasuke pris la main de Naruto et le ramena à lui. Le blond était entièrement nu, assis au bord de la table, ses jambes de chaque côté de celles de Sasuke. .

-Si je suis avec toi, tout va très bien pour moi.

-Pareil.

Naruto pris la main de Sasuke et lécha allègrement deux de ces doigts, il la dirigea ensuite vers le bas de son corps, entre ses jambes et sourit à Sasuke avant de l'embrasser. Naruto se mis debout avant de se retourner et de s'appuyer sur la table. Sasuke se pencha sur lui, collant son torse contre le dos du blond.

Il embrassa les épaules de Naruto et introduit un doigt en lui. Naruto poussa une plainte suivie d'un gémissement ; Sasuke ne bougeait pas son doigt mais le corps de Naruto qu'il balançait d'avant en arrière de son bras libre qu'il avait mis autour de ses hanches.

Puis il introduit un deuxième doigt ; cette fois il les remua en Naruto qui soupirait d'aise. Ses mains étaient crispées sur la table et cherchaient un endroit ou s'agripper.

Naruto tremblait de plaisir, il murmurait le nom du brun entre ses soupirs, l'appelant, lui demandant d'aller plus ou moins vite.

Puis il sentit Sasuke retirer ses doigts et l'entendit déboutonner le pantalon qu'il lui avait prêté, Sasuke s'apprêtait à le prendre, là, sur la table du salon.

La main droite du brun pris possession de son érection.

Sasuke entra son membre dans l'intimité du blond profitant de la douce chaleur de l'intérieur de son amant, et, tout en commençant ses allés et venues, il imprima de sa main la même cadence sur le membre de Naruto.

L'Uchiwa se déhanchait contre le corps du blond qui poussait des soupirs de plus en plus forts et rapprochés. Des cris de jouissance qui excitaient toujours plus Sasuke se perdaient contre les murs de la pièce.

Naruto hurlait son plaisir ; la sensation de Sasuke contre lui, de ses mains, de ses lèvres qui parcouraient sa nuque et son dos, qui venaient par moment mordiller le haut de son oreille, le rendait ivre de plaisir.

De suaves caresses en mordillements sensuels, Naruto se perdait parmi les sensations qu'il ressentait. La bouche ouverte, le souffle saccadé, il posa sa tête sur la table, son front touchant le bois rendu chaud par ses soupirs.

La main droite de Sasuke le massait toujours et la gauche parcourait son ventre, le frôlait, l'électrisait.

Sasuke entendait les gémissements de son amant, il l'entendait l'appeler. Le doux parfum de sa peau l'enivrait. Il se grisait des petits cris que Naruto poussait lorsqu'il suçait ou mordillait des endroits se trouvant être ses points faibles.

Il le sentait se tordre de plaisir.

Le blond ne put plus attendre et jouit dans la main de Sasuke qui, ayant sentit les muscles de Naruto se contracter autour de lui, ne sut résister plus longtemps et l'imita. Naruto le sentit se vider en lui, suscitant un autre soupir de délice qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

Sasuke se redressa non sans mal, les jambes tremblantes. Naruto se retourna et accueillit son amant dans ses bras. Toujours appuyer sur le bord de la table, Naruto se rassit finalement dessus pour mieux supporter le poids de Sasuke contre son torse.

( ben oui, lui aussi il est crevé… faut bien qu'il s'aide de la table pour se tenir lui-même.. )

-Naruto..

-.. ?

-Tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas.. ?

-Non.. tu pouvais pas savoir que ça se passerait comme ça..

-Je lui en veux même pas… c'est à moi que j'en veux..

Sasuke parlait doucement dans l'oreille de Naruto qui l'écoutait. Le blond ne savait pas comment faire pour que Sasuke arrête d'y penser tu n'oublieras jamais, hein Sasuke ?!..

-Faut pas t'en vouloir.. de toute façon maintenant tu es à moi et moi à toi, on s'aime et c'est ça qui compte.

-Point de vue simpliste..

-Mais efficace !

Sasuke échangea un rire avec Naruto, il se poussa du chemin et laissa Naruto se remettre debout.

-Tu vas où ?

-C'est top secret !

-..?

Naruto se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Sasuke voulut le suivre mais aperçut quelque chose à la fenêtre du salon, c'était un petit paquet posé à l'extérieur.

-Naruto ? C'est quoi ça ?

-..hm ?

Naruto se retourna, il suivit du regard la direction que Sasuke lui montrait du doigt et vit le petit paquet. Il le reconnut aussitôt. C'était celui qu'il avait ramené à Sasuke la veille au matin.

Itachi a du le poser ici cette nuit, c'est pour ça que j'ai vu son ombre à la fenêtre..

Il alla ouvrir la vitre et prit le sac opaque.

-Tiens, c'est à toi.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là.

-Laisse tomber et prends, ça t'appartient.

-Non… j'en ai plus besoin… c'était pour lui, je pensais ne jamais t'avoir..

Sasuke pris le paquet et se dirigea vers la cuisine, il fouilla dans un tiroir et trouva des allumettes. Il jeta le paquet dans la corbeille et y mis le feu. ( mais non !! on sera pas ce que c'était !!! )

-AA !! Sasuke qu'est ce que tu fous !! Ca a coûté hyper cher !!

Naruto se jeta vers la corbeille mais une fois devant, le tout avait brûlé. ( ah bah tant pis hein.. on saura pas.. )

Sasuke regarda Naruto, par terre, regardant les cendres qui restaient du paquet.

-BA-KA !! Tu sais ce qui avait dedans.. tu crois que j'en aurai fait quoi..

-Mais oui mais non.. j'avais remplacé le contenu du sac… je t'avais mis un cadeau dedans.. c'est pour ça que je t'ai courut après hier quand tu t'es enfui.. je voulais savoir si tu l'avais ouvert. Et pis j'ai totalement oublié de te demander….

-QUOI ? Mais t'aurais pas put le dire plus tôt. ???

-Maieuh.. je savais pas que t'était un pyromane moi !!

-Mais merde !! C'était quoi ?

-BEN POUR LA PEINE JE TE DIRAI PAS !!!

-NARUTO !!

Naruto tira la langue à Sasuke et partit en courant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Sasuke l'attendit derrière la porte toute la matinée. N'ayant pas de fenêtre dans la pièce, Naruto ne pouvait pas fuir et fut obligé de sortir lorsque son ventre cria famine.

-Alors ? C'était quoi qui avait dedans ?

-Si tu l'avais pas cramé, tu le saurais !

-Naruto !! Dis-moi !!

-Non !!

Sasuke perdit patience. Il se dirigea vers le blond et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Tu veux pas me le dire ?

-Sasuke qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Sasuke déboutonna lentement le pantalon de Naruto. Il passa sa main sous son caleçon et commença à masser le membre du blond qui ne tarda pas à se dresser sous ses caresses.

-Tu triches..

-Dis moi ou j'arrête..

-….non…

Sasuke retira sa main et laissa Naruto en plan, son membre toujours en l'air, Naruto agrandi les yeux et cria après Sasuke.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS !! TU VAS PAS ME LAISSER COMME CA ??

-Tant que je sais pas ce que c'était, je n'arrêterai pas de te faire endurer ce genre de supplices.

-SASUKE !!

Le brun était déjà partit, plantant Naruto dans le couloir.

-SASUKE ! VIENS FINIR CE QUE T'AS COMMENCE !!

Naruto aperçut le visage de Sasuke apparaître au coin du mur.

-C'était quoi ?

-C'était le parchemin que tu voulais depuis je sais plus combien de temps pour tes rouleaux d'invocations..

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi ? Le parchemin spécial ?

-Ben oui.. je savais que tu l'avais repéré depuis des semaines.. je l'ai acheté et puis voilà..

-BAKA !!! Ca a dut te coûter les yeux de la tête !! T'es un abruti fini ma parole !!

-MAIS SI TU N'Y AVAIS PAS FOUTU LE FEU !! TU L'AURAIS TON PAPIER !!!

Sasuke soupira, il se dirigea vers Naruto.

-C'est bon c'est pas grave..

-Hé mais.. ?

-Quoi ? C'est tout aussi bien.

-aa..nh..

Naruto ne put rien dire, Sasuke ne terminait pas seulement ce qu'il avait commencé quelques minutes auparavant, il venait de prendre en bouche le membre de Naruto.

Sa langue s'enroulant autour de sa hampe de chaire. Naruto ne put réprimer un petit cri exquis lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Sasuke en sucer avec plaisir le bout et promener sa langue sur toute sa longueur.

Puis le blond finit par jouir dans la bouche de Sasuke qui avala sa substance et nettoya consciencieusement le membre de son amant.

La journée débuta ainsi. Sasuke et Naruto sortirent quelques heures après. Il se promenèrent dans le village, croisant Kiba et Shino qui leur demandèrent des explications qu'ils n'eurent d'ailleurs pas.

Ils virent Sakura chez Ino qui choisissait des fleurs. En bref, tout était calme ; quand soudain, Sasuke cria.

-AAAA !!! Naruto ! BAKA !!

Naruto surpris et ne voulant pas se prendre de coup sans savoir pourquoi, se recula d'un bon.

-Les feuilles de parchemins !! Elles sont ignifugées !!

-Quoi ?

-On a pas dut les voir mais elles doivent être sous les cendres du sac !!

-QUOI ??

-Vite faut rentrer chez toi !!

Sasuke commença à courir mais se stoppa quand il vit que Naruto restait sur place.

-Vite Naruto !

-Ca sert à rein…

-Pardon ?

-J'ai mis les poubelles aux ordures ce matin..

-PARDON ? BAKA !!

-Me traite pas de baka !! BAKA !! Si t'avais pas des tendances pyromane ! Tu les aurais eut ces satanées feuilles !!

Au fur et à mesure de leur dispute, les deux jeunes rassemblèrent les badauds, et bientôt, Tsunade arriva mécontente.

-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE FOUTOIR !!!

Grand silence, les gens commencèrent à se disperser, trop peureux ou plutôt intelligent pour ne pas rester près d'une Tsunade en colère. Seul Naruto et Sasuke restèrent sur place. Ils regardaient tous les deux leur Hokage.

-Vous pouvez me dire ce qui vous prend ? Vous avez passé l'âge, non ?

Naruto, boudeur par nature, croisa les bras et tourna vivement la tête sur le côté.

-C'est lui qui a commencé !!

Brusquement, Sasuke éclata de rire, Tsunade qui ne comprenait vraiment pas soupira ; trop pressée pour rester à s'occuper d'eux, elle repartit en direction du bâtiment de l'Hokage. ( le sien quoi )

Sasuke riait de bon cœur, Naruto les bras croisés, se retourna et le regarda inquiet.

-Qu'est ce que t'as à te marrer comme ça ?

-T'es trop fort, « c'est lui qui a commencé » !!! Naruto.. t'es vraiment …

Naruto afficha son air ahuri, clignant des yeux. Le rire de Sasuke étant communicatif, il commença à pouffer de rire puis, ne pouvant plus se retenir, se joint au brun.

-Arrête Naruto !! On va encore….. rameuter tout le monde..

-On s'en fou.. Tsunade-baba….. est… déjà passée.

Fin

Nana

Sasuke , mon frère ? avec mon frère !!!!

Itachi : Je passe pour le méchant là… Je passe toujours pour méchant avec toi !!

Nana : Mais non !! Regarde euh….

Naruto : _Merci Itachi_.

Nana : Merci Naruto , tu vois Itachi !! T'es pas méchant dans celle là !!

Itachi : je fais une apparition éclair oui !…

Sasuke : oui mais au moins t'es pas torturé et traumatisé, ou encore tué, ou.. euh…

Naruto : t'y perds pas la mémoire !! Tu reste en un seul morceau toi au moins dans ses fics !!

Nana : morceaux !!

Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi : gloups….

Voilà !! Bon ben on aura quand même su ce qui avait dans c'te paquet ! Content ? ( je dis ça pour quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra )

Les commentaires sont les bienvenus !!


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Grand frère

Série : Naruto

Couple : ben y'en a pas..enfin plus.. enfin pas encore ! MAIEUH !!

Genre : Epilogue qui revient en arrière.

Disclamair : Les persos sont pas à moi !

Note : Ben, j'ai surtout écrit cet épilogue pour faire plaisir à la curiosité d'une certaine personne (insiste bien sur certaine ) parce qu'elle voulait savoir ce que Sasuke avait demandé à Naruto de trouver pour lui.

pensées persos

( remarques auteur )

**Grand frère.** _Epilogue_. ( Non !! Non !! C'est pas le prologue !! Faut le lire après l'histoire juste si vous êtes curieux !! (lire la note ) )

la veille (du début de _Grand frère_ )

-Allé !! Donnez le moi !!

-Pourquoi tu veux une pareille figurine ? T'as quelqu'un en vue ?

-Mais non !! C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour un service que je rends à quelqu'un !!

Jiraya afficha un visage perplexe, puis après un regard suspicieux lancé à Naruto et un temps de réflexion.

-Non.

-HEIN !! Mais pourquoi ?

-Ce serait trop facile.

-ERO-SENIN !! J'avais raison ! Vous avez pas de cœur !! Vous êtes qu'un gros pervers !!

-Pense ce que tu veux ! Je ne te le donnerai pas !

-Mais il m'a donné de l'argent pour vous l'acheter !!

-De l'argent ?

-Oui ! Il m'en a donné !!

-C'est hors de prix. Ton ami ne pourra jamais se le permettre.

-Mais si !! Regardez ! Et pis votre figurine vous pourrez la refaire ! Allééé !!

Naruto tendit au vieil ermite aux grenouilles une grande bourse remplie de pièce. Celui-ci plongea ces yeux dedans et releva son visage, étonné et à la fois amusé. Naruto était dévisagé par son maître et ne savait pas quoi pensé ; il attendait de savoir ce qu'allait être le verdict du « ero-senin » comme il l'appelait.

-Dis donc !! Ce serait pas pour ton petit Uchiwa que tu veux cette figurine ?

-….mon….. « …mon Uchiwa ??… »

Naruto commença à rougir en prononçant ces mots et bafouilla avant d'éclater.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête !! « MON UCHIWA ?!!?!!! » ? Vous me prenez pour un homo ? BON ! J'en veux plus de votre saleté de figurine !!

-Oh… c'est dommage… Moi qui pensais te faire plaisir… une petite figurine faite main… en forme de crapaud.. symbole de puissance et en plus un caractère de sentiment dessus… tu me diras ! Tu pourras sûrement trouver ça ailleurs !!!

Jiraya afficha un grand sourire, Naruto qui se trouvait de dos bouillonnait de colère.

-ERO-SENIN !!! C'EST VOUS QUI LES FAITES !!! JE POURRAI PAS EN AVOIR AILLEURS !!!!! C'est pour ça que Sasuke me l'a demandé à moi ce service…

-Donc c'est bien pour lui que tu te donne tout ce mal avec moi !!

-Oui, bon !! Vous allez me la vendre ou pas ?

-Je veux bien à une seule condition !

-Qu… ? Une condition ?….

Naruto s'était retourné vers l' »ero-senin » comme il avait l'habitude de l'appeler et attendait de savoir ce qu'il devrait faire. Jiraya montra son plus grand sourire, il pris la petite sacoche remplies de pièces des mains de Naruto et se planta devant lui.

-Appel moi par mon nom.

-…. ? Hein ?

-Tu m'appel jamais par mon nom !

Naruto resta en retrait, il ne disait rien, un air ahuri sur son visage.

-Je ne vous savais pas si sentimental… Ji…

Naruto essayait de prononcer le nom de Jiraya mais n'arrivait pas à l'aligner, malgré le fait qu'il pensait cela facile, pour lui, un pervers restait un pervers.

-Ji.. ra… AAAHHH !!! J'y arrive pas !! Ero-senin, c'est ero-senin ! J'y peux rien si vous êtes un pervers doublé d'un ermite !!

-…..

Jiraya resta coi, puis, voulant bouder, il se ravisa et prit un air sérieux.

-C'est peut-être mieux comme ça après tout.

-… ? De quoi ?

-Pense à ce que tu veux, cette figurine. Qui t'a demandé de la trouver pour lui ?

-Sasuke…. ?

-Et tu pense que c'est pour qui ?

-J'en sais rien, c'est son prob…

Naruto se stoppa dans sa phrase, il venait de réaliser. Jiraya le comprit et vit le blond un peu déçu, peut-être démoli d'une certaine manière.

-Si tu la lui prends, se sera pour quelqu'un d'autre. Tu l'éloignes de toi volontairement ?

-Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à secouer !!

Naruto se renfrogna, puis regarda son maître de face.

-Jiraya-sama.

Il tendit le bras et attrapa la statuette que tenait l'ero-senin, puis partit sans demander son reste. Le vieil homme resta muet, son regard s'empreint pendant quelques seconde de tristesse mais il se reprit vite et s'en alla dans la direction opposé au blond.

tu ne t'en rends même pas compte…

Fin

Nana

Naruto : Ca a servit à quoi ?

Nana : Oui, bon.. euh.. ben c'était surtout pour quelqu'un qui voulait savoir ce qui avait à la base ! Dans le paquet !!

Jiraya : oui et pis comme ça ! Je fais une apparition !!

Naruto et Nana : …. on aurait put s'en passer… \/\/

Jiraya : C'est quoi ces regards ?

Nana : toi qui m'as posé la question ! J'espère que t'es contente !!


End file.
